Knight for a Day
Knight for a a Day is the fifth book in the Dragon Slayers Academy series. It is written by Kate McMullan and illustrated by Bill Basso. "Win a Knight For a Day" "'Tis the 'Win a Knight for a Day' essay contest,sir," ''-Erica'' The book opens up in Mordred's How to Find Dragon Gold class. Despite Wiglaf and Angus' attempts to stop her, Erica continues writing on a piece of parchment. Mordred enters the room and talks about the bad omen in Toenail. Erica's parchment is snatched and read aloud by Mordred. The piece of parchment is soon discovered as Erica's contest entry for the "Win a Knight for a Day" essay contest. The winner gets to see Sir Lancelot of the Lake come to their school. Seeing this as an opportunity for new students (or rather, an opportunity for gold,) Mordred devises a plan: for all of the students to enter, despite Erica's complaint. The first chapter ends when Wiglaf runs out the classroom during Mordred's description of the green plague. Sir Mort's Stalking Class "I smell a rat!" Erica grumbled as they went. "A rat named Wiglaf!" After returning their essays (and Wiglaf's one sentence,) Wiglaf, Erica, and Angus climb the stairs to their next class. Surprisingly, "Future Dragon Slayer of the Month" Erica sits in the back rows. Wiglaf eagerly listens to Sir Mort until he and Angus smell a foul scent- Erica is cleaning her canteen with silver polish! When Erica asks Sir Mort about Sir Lancelot, he replies that Lancelot was one of his top students. Due to misunderstanding Wiglaf, he talks about stalking dragons through a poison ivy patch and Wiglaf declares that because Sir Mort never stops telling a story, the class would be over. After Erica sends Wiglaf to remove the school cobwebs with his now feather-tied sword, Wiglaf talks with his pet Daisy. The next day, Wiglaf gets to show the class a good way to stalk a dragon, but is interrupted by the sound of the trumpet- a messenger is here to declare the winner of the contest! However, things go silent when it is discovered that Wiglaf has won, not the now furious Erica. Mordred demands everyone to clean the castle- except for Wiglaf, who is excused from cleaning. Sir Lancelot of the Lake "It's him," Erica breathed. "Him!" The next day at noon, Sir Lancelot arrives and the students welcome him with a cheer Erica had made. The students are presented to Lancelot's squires: Squire Knuckle and Squire Squint, who remind Wiglaf of two certain men. The two squires present new additions at the Sir Lancelot Fair. After a few words, "Chef Frypot" delivers lunch- a boarburger, fries, and a garlic milkshake. Sir Lancelot tells the students about his history- even about his dog, Little Muffy. However, Erica seems to be confused about his now three past dogs, Little Muffy, Little Puffy, and Little Scruffy. No more questions are answered, for then, Sir Lancelot's one hour is complete. Afternoon Classes Lancelot appears visiting Weapons Class with Wiglaf, then threatening the unknown 'knave.' In turn, this knave is really ex-executioner Master X, who teaches the students weapons class. His class is explained in brief detail until, yet again, Erica is puzzled. She asks why Lancelot holds his dagger in his left hand when he is really right-handed. Next, Lancelot visits Stalking Class. Sir Mort mistakes him as Lance of the Field, who had a nasty cough. However, Mort soon remembers Lance of the Lake as the big know-it-all who never listened. Then, the class finishes after a short duration of time later.